Chained light
by Akira.SZ
Summary: Kagami Akira,the beautiful young daughter of the well known Kagami family. As a kid; she had a pretty peaceful life with her twin brother,Taiga. The twins were genius when it came to basketball, playing it with whole their heart, making them totally invincible. They were two in one that made a bright light, giving spirit to the dark way toward them. But it didn't take long...
1. Ultimate Rain

**Hi there,**

 **Well to tell the truth, this story is a dream of mine…the mixture of hurt and joy in it made my heart skip beats so I had to share it .and here I am . . .hope I'll succeed…**

 **Please keep in mind that it's my first fic and my first language isn't English, so I'm very sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own kuroko no basket,just my Oc ^^**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Kagami Akira_ , the beautiful young daughter of the well-known Kagami family...

The pressure on the household is too much to actually bare but as a kid; she had a pretty peaceful life with her twin brother, Taiga, because of the warmhearted mother, giving them the most happiness, even by simply smiling at them.

The twins were genius when it came to basketball, playing it with whole their heart, making them totally invincible. They were two in one that made a bright light giving spirit to the dark way toward them. But it didn't take long till the darkness surpassed. The mother died, and the brother left, the dynamic beauty was now left in the dark…all alone.

 **…**

Akira looked at the raindrops hitting the windows while walking through the hallway to her fathers' room. It wasn't the first time her father called her, but this time, it seemed the rain was trying to prevent her, getting harder by each step she made …a light shiver coursed down her spine. She looked away from the windows and there it was…the big black door

After a minute dealing with the fear, she entered the room after hearing a respond to her knock. She bowed, and dropped her eyes to the ground.

 ** _Akira,_** the dark red haired man said, facing the window.

 ** _What I want to say is really important, so please listen carefully._**

He continued, ** _as you know, now that your brother has abandoned his family, you have the responsibility to manage the company after me…_**

Those words again, Akira thought, she had handled the burden of her families' reputation as a kid thanks to her mother, whole these years. But … what now?

 ** _For now, I intend to send you to japan. Its one of our most important branches so you need to…_**

 ** _BUT WHAT ABOUT MY SCHOOL?_** The mans words were interrupted by the shaking voice of the girl

She was shocked by her own action; she shouldn't have said that …

 ** _Otou san I'm…_**

 ** _HOW DARE U…_** the man was now facing her with an angry face.

 ** _I'm talking seriously and you mention that stupid art school of yours. Let me clear this for you now Akira…your NOT going to that school anymore…understand?_**

She knew this will happen; the only happiness left in her life…it was gone like the others, Just simply like that. Her head dropped, her bangs covering the teary eyes.

 ** _Hai,_ Otou san**

The man sighed and turned back to the window.

 ** _We are cooperating with the Akashi Company in japan._**

Akira's hand curled into a fist by hearing the name.

 ** _In a meeting I had with them yesterday. We decided that you and the managers' son, Seijuro, should get married to get the bonds tight between companies. I arranged a matchmaking for tomorrow so u,ll get to know each other better. It's been two years since he's working in the company so it will be a great opportunity to learn from him…_**

Akira wasn't listening any more, her eyes had widened in shock and she was sweating hardly…

 ** _Akashi…Saijuro… Saijuro… Saijuro…killed…scissors…RED scissors…_**

Akira clenched her hands to her highlight red heir, it was like all her nightmares were attacking her brain at once, it was about to explode.

 _"Flash back"_

Akira was about to enter her brothers room when she saw him shouting at the phone. She rushed behind the door, trying to hide herself, so maybe she could find out what he was hiding from her since her mothers death.

 ** _WHAT? ? YOU CANCELED THE RESEARCH?_**

The boy did usually get pissed off easily…but that wasn't the same. Making Akira both curious and thousand times more worried.

 ** _SUICIDE? MY MOTHER WILL NEVER DO THAT_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Weren't you the one saying you found fingerprints of that guy in the scene?And that damn guys' scissors, I know those red scissors very well, they definitely belong to HIM._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _YES! I mean Akashi Seijuro_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _WAIT OFFICER…LISTEN…_**

The phone was now smashed to the floor…

Akira was trembling…her mind was full off unknown names and theories…

 _Suicide…Murder…Akashi…Scissor...what did they mean?_

She never found out the truth, since those were the last words she ever heard from her twin brother except the dispirited bye he gave her before leaving.

 _"End of flash back"_

 ** _NO,_** Akira shouted, making the manager surprised. ** _HE KILLED MOM, how can you ask me to marry such evil person._**

What was she saying? Something was controlling her .she couldn't collect what was happening in her mind or maybe heart (it was hard to part them at the moment)

 ** _WATCH YOUR WORDS AKIRA_** the man shouted, now extremely angry ** _._**

 ** _It was just an accident, plus they gave 20% of their profit to our company, so everything is recovered now._**

 ** _WHAT?_** Akira screamed in her head…she wasn't expecting this. She truly believed the fact that it was a suicide and kept holding back any other thoughts but now…everything was against it. Even her words were forcing her to accept an unknown happening. She was getting crazy, she didn't want to believe.

Her hands were trembling and she could barley stand. She just gathered the last energy left in her body and ran out of the room, running through the hallway, down the stairs, and finally, rushed in the rain…she couldn't feel her legs any more but she kept going, falling uncountable times. She just wanted to go far…far from that cursed house…

It was raining hardly; Akira was drawn in her thoughts cursing the whole world when she suddenly bumped into something, or maybe someone, it was too dark to see.

Unexpectedly, she felt two strong hands holding her shoulders firmly.

 ** _Akira…_**

The voice was familiar ….so familiar…her tears fell unstoppably, she didn't even look up to make sure…she just threw herself in the open arms towards her.

What was he doing here?...Was it a dream?...an illusion?...she didn't know.

Whatever was happening, gave her comfort, the thing she really needed at the time, and **that** was enough

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 ***Reference:** **Otou san (JP word): father**

 **Wow, finally… I got to write it**

 **Well the main story hasn't started yet…but I really am looking forward to know your point of views till now (R &R)**

 **I'll be back soon (^.^)**


	2. I'm a loser

She could never forget the last time she felt it. The warmth, the familiar aura, it was too real for it to be a dream.

The torn part of her heart was back…the only brightness that could complete her dim light… Yes…it was him… her brother…Taiga

…

The rain had stopped. But none of the twins realized. Both were challenging with the mixed thoughts in their mind. Taiga kept holding the thoughts back, trying to concentrate on comforting the shacking heart in his arms but it seemed useless…the pain was too deep, just too deep to get healed. Akira didn't know the reason herself; the name was now surrounding her thoughts all of a sudden. There were hidden memories about it, something more than her mothers' death …

 ** _Akashi_** …

 _ **Ahhh**_ ….a great pain spread through her left eye. She squeezed her eyes shut to lessen the pain. She didn't want the boy to realize. It seemed like a secret that couldn't be revealed. A secret buried deep in her heart that just could be felt but not known… **yet**...

* * *

It toke a while till the heart beats slowed down...

Akira felt the arms around her get loosen. She hesitantly split and looked up. The tears were in the way, preventing her from making sure of the reality. She blinked several times keeping her eyes narrow each time… and finally …the feature she was waiting for, revealed in beams of lights, making her smile unconsciously.

The boy was silently looking at the unfamiliar visage. There were so many questions he was begging to ask, questions that were somehow stuck in his throat, making it a big burden to handle.

 ** _Taiga…_** Akira screamed in joy, ripping the mixed strings of the boys mind at once.

 ** _O kaeri…_**

 ** _I missed you damn boy, where have you been?_**

Taiga blinked several times, Shocked by the sudden change of mood, but it didn't take long till a smile appeared on his face.

Yes…those magical words (can't describe it any better).they seemed simple, but had thousand of meanings behind it that only the twins understood. Something like twines telepathy! The girl was always good at that, giving a weird warmth every time. Even in the worse situations.

She hasn't changed after all, Taiga thought to himself. Getting relieved a bit, he grabbed Akiras' hand and started walking, pulling her along.

 ** _I get it, you don't need to continue those greeting of yours_**. He slightly flushed

A growling sound broke the nice (!) aura.

 ** _DAMN, I'm starving…_** ** _i invite you to a burger battle sissy!  
_**

Akira nodded in respond, making a weak laugh. She wasn't ready to state the reality yet and was glad that he got to understand her like before. She looked back while walking after the boy, looking at the small basketball court they used to play along with Tatsu…

When did she ever get there from the house…? It was miles apart, she thought.

* * *

Finally, they reached the restaurant, Taigas favorite.

Akira looked at her feature in the glass door of the entrance. Her heir was all messy and sticky because of the rain, her sleeve was torn and there were mud all over her. But before she attended to go back she was pulled inside toward all the gazes. THAT was truly what she didn't miss about the boy making her embarrassed all the time.

She made a nervous laugh and rushed to the bathroom cursing the boy in the whole way.

It toke a long time…after neatening the disaster, she couldn't stop staring at the mirror, thinking about the weird hidden feelings and the dim future toward her.

 ** _Akira…?_**

Somebody knocked; it was Taiga that made the girl jump up in surprise. She opened the door. Her face was pale again that made Taiga back to his worries. He put his jacket around her sister (maybe trying to compensate what happened earlier) and they walked to the table.

 ** _Do you think you can beat me this time?_** Taiga pointed to the pile of hamburgers with a stupid grin on his face. They always competed on every single thing and Taiga always won when it came to eating.

 ** _-No thanks; I don't have any interests in beating a mad horse!_**

Taiga couldn't win in the battle of words…but it didn't mean he wouldn't try.

- ** _Ow yeah? I'm better than a loser any way._**

But this time was different. He heard no respond. Did he win? Taiga swallowed a big piece and stole glances at her.

Akira was now staring at the hamburger in her hand.

 _ **Loser…**_

 _ **yeah I guess I am**_

* * *

 ***Reference:** **O kaeri (JP word): welcome back**

 **Sorry for the late update, I guess I need more time to get used to writing ~~**

 **And Importantly,**

 **I have to thank my dear friends for their support in the previous chapter. Your encouragements and great points helped me so much. I'll try my best to keep them in mind.**


	3. Oni san !

**_"Loser…yeah I guess I am"_**

 ** _…_**

Taigas gaze fixed to the despaired eyes toward him. The specific shine that always glittered from the reddish background was now covered with absolute darkness. He didn't know how to react. Get angry? Joke around? Ignore? It was a situation he had never encountered. But it didn't take long; His thoughts came out of the muddle…

 ** _\- I'm going to get married;_** Akira murmured. No single hesitation could be felt in her voice.

Taiga went blank. He wasn't able to appreciate the statement. It was totally unbelievable She was only a kid. Something must be wrong …he desperately looked at her seeking for the answer but Akira tried to avoid eye contact, leaving Taiga in great lust and sending him to depth of his thoughts. A heavy silence fell upon them for a while. Abruptly, a spark crossed his mind.

 ** _-The old man is forcing you, right?_**

Akira remained silence and Tears welled up in her eyes. She started sobbing silently with her hands covering her face. The tragedy was way more than what she just expressed; however, she preferred not to go further.

That was enough for Taiga to lose his temper. Flames of anger were flaring in his eyes. He started biting into the hamburgers, aggressively, with double speed, grumbling with his mouth full. Suddenly his look switched to a familiar object under a little boy's seat at the next table, a basket ball. He walked toward the ball and picked it after having a few words with the boy. He went behind Akira and slammed it down her head without warning. A painful ache spread through her back head, her hands dropped and she looked up to see him now standing, holding a basket ball _._

 ** _-What the hell are you doing!?_** Akira rubbed her head, completely confused.

 ** _\- Listen carefully sissy. "You're coming with me to Japan"_**

Akira's eyes were widened in disbelief. He was kidding!? But there was no sign of humor in his eyes, just absolute sincerity. That, scared her. Her lips started shivering slightly. Knowing her father, it was impossible to turn a blind eye to his decision, especially when the companies benefit was involved. She could never forget what happened when her brother left, and for her to leave as well, it would be a total disaster. She had to stop this idea or they both would be in great trouble.

 ** _-BAKA…Do you want to dig your own grave? Otto san will…_**

But that only made it worse. Taigas' eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched together. He didn't even let her complete the word.

 ** _-THE OLD MAN CAN DO NOTHING…_**

His voice was so load, so dominant…but deep deep inside was a worried hiss that caught Akira's attention. Feeling that he is concerned about her, the fear surrounding her was now giving its place to a reassuring peace, leaving a soft smile on her lips. She decided not to fight back anymore.

- ** _OK…we'll talk about it later._**

- ** _for now, let's just get out of here. Everyone's staring at us._**

By saying that, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along out of the restaurant. She kept going non stop, aiming no where, mumbling, making herself ready to say something. Finally she stopped, panting heavily. She had no idea how such simple words could be so hard to say especially with the mixed gaze on her. The twins always had an argument about who's older and none of them accepted to call the other as an older sibling, not until that very moment.

 ** _"Thank you …O…Nii…san"_**

Akira admitted defeat. To her own surprise,she didn't regret it at all, actually, she liked how it sounded. Well, He perfectly deserved it after all **!**

* * *

 ***Reference:** ** _BAKA_** **(JP word): idiot**

 ** _O…Nii…san_** **(JP word): big brother**

 **...**

 **The journey is about to begin...~ ~ ~**


End file.
